Escape from Deimon
by Aruda L
Summary: "Yeee," Monta bersorak gembira karena telah mendapatkan 2 buah tiket nonton konser di balai kota. Rencana nya dia akan pergi bersama Sena. Namun sepertinya mereka akan mengurungkan niat mereka itu. Karena pada jam konser itu mereka harus latihan


**Met pagi kalo baca nya pas pagi. Met siang kalo baca nya pas siang. Met sore kalo baca nya sore. Met malam kalo baca nya pas malam. *Plak, banyak bacot*. Ladies and Gentleman I present to you all, my first fic in fandom Eyeshield 21.**

**Title:**

**Escape From De(i)mon**

**Disclaimer:**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata **

**Rated:**

**T *jaga-jaga***

**Genre:**

**Friendship & Crime**

**Summary:**

"**Yeee," Monta bersorak gembira karena telah mendapatkan 2 buah tiket nonton konser di balai kota. Rencana nya dia akan pergi bersama Sena. Namun sepertinya mereka akan mengurungkan niat mereka itu. Karena pada jam konser itu mereka harus latihan Amefutto. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk menonton konser itu? Tentu saja bolos. Tapi bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari Deimon dan meloloskan diri dari Demon? Mind to Rnr?**

**Warning: Lost Typo, abal, ancur, OOC, gak lazim. Gaje dll**

**Seperti biasa mari kita baca Al-fatihah sebelum memulai fic ini, bagi penganut agama lain silahkan baca doa masing-masing… Berdoa selesai, Dengan ini fic diresmikan di mulai**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Not Understand Don't Read**

"Senaaaaa," teriak pemuda berwajah kera.

"Ada apa monta?" tanya pemuda bernama Sena tersebut.

"Lihat apa yang kudapat," ucap Monta seraya memperlihatkan 2 lembar tiket.

"Itu 2 lembar tiket, lalu kenapa?" tanya Sena heran.

"Aduuuh kau ini, ini memang 2 lembar tiket, tapi ini bukan tiket biasa, ini adalah tiket nonton konser akbar di balai kota," kata Monta.

"Siapa yang konser?" tanya Sena.

"Yang konser tuh, Back-On, Flow, sama Yui," jawab Monta. *Back-On Band favorit saya, Flow band yang di sukai Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Yui female singer favorit Dinie-Yui, sama Aiyu 2302*

"Hah? Back-On? Waaaah dia kan band favorit ku, ditambah lagi kalo gak salah lagu nya yang berjudul Blaze Line pernah jadi OP4 Eyeshield 21," kata Sena. *Promosi*

"Iya, Back-On yang itu, kalo gak salah juga lagu nya pernah jadi ED 5&6 Eyeshield 21," ucap Monta. *Promosi juga*

"Kalo gak salah judul ED 5&6 nya itu Sign sama Re:member," kata Sena ngasal.

"Itu bukan nya lagu Flow," kata Author.

"Salah, yang bener tuh Tokyo sama Goodbye Days," kata Monta lebih ngasal.

"Salah juga bodoooooh, yang bener tuh A Day Dreaming…, sama Flower," kata Author emosi.

"Pokoknya itu lah," kata Monta acuh tak acuh.

"Eh iya Mon, konser nya kapan?" tanya Sena untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Hari ini jam 6 sore," jawab Monta singkat.

"Hah? Kayak nya kita gak bisa pergi," ucap Sena patah semangat.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Hari ini kan dari jam 5 sampai jam 7 malam kita harus latihan Amefutto,"

"Kalo gitu kita gak latihan aja,"

"Gak bisa juga Mon, masalah nya kalo kita nggak latihan kita bakal di gantung terbalik di atas tiang oleh Hiruma-kun,"

"Iya juga yah, kalo gitu kita kabur saja,"

"Gimana cara nya?"

"Kita pikirin pas belajar nanti,"

"Eh benar juga, ayo cepat bentar lagi sudah hampir pelajaran pertama," kata Sena mengingatkan.

Setiba di kelas mereka belajar dengan giat, namun saat memasuki masa istirahat mereka mulai merencanakan cara untuk kabur.

"Hey Sena, bagaimana kalo kita masukkan tas kita ke dalam tempat sampah lalu kita pura-pura membuang sampah, ketika semua lengah baru kita kabur sambil membawa tas," ucap Monta.

"Hmmm, bagus juga rencana mu, tapi gimana kalo kita manjat tembok sekolah untuk melarikan diri, kalo udah nyampe di luar aku bakalan menggendong mu, trus aku akan lari dengan kecepatan cahaya," usul Sena.

"Buat apa susah-susah sih, kan tinggal keluar lewat gerbang," ucap suara wanita yang membuat kaget mereka berdua.

"Eh Suzuna-chan, itu, kami, itu," ucap Sena terbata-bata.

"Jangan-jangan kalian mau kabur yah?" tanya Suzuna sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak kok, kami tidak berencana untuk tidak latihan Amefutto untuk nonton konser akbar di balai kota, ups," ucap Monta keceplosan.

"Jadi benar kalian mau kabur?" tanya Suzuna.

"Eh, sebenarnya begitu, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa," mohon Sena.

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi dengan syarat,"

"Syarat? Kalau misalkan syarat nya uang ogah ah," ucap Monta.

"Tenang bukan uang kok, syarat nya kalian harus ajak aku juga dalam rencana kalian," ucap Suzuna.

"Hah?" hanya kalimat itulah yang terucap dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mau nonton konser akbar itu, aku mau nonton Yui langsung dari dekat, tapi kak Mamori menyuruh ku bersih-bersih Devil Bats Club house (Baca: Kandang Devil Bat) sehabis pulang sekolah," kata Suzuna menunduk

"Jadi kau mau kabur bersama sama kami?" tanya Sena.

"Em, em," ucap Suzuna sambil manggut-manggut.

"Hmmm, kalo gitu, aku punya ide baru, bagaimana kalo kita lari diantara kerumunan siswa yg keluar sekolah? Dengan begitu kita akan aman dari pengelihatan Hiruma," usul Monta.

"Ide bagus, setidak nya lebih bagus dari ide ku," ucap Suzuna.

"Memang idemu apa?" tanya Sena.

"Ide ku, kita menyamar jadi guru lalu keluar sekolah," ucap Suzuna sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hmmm, ide yang bagus, mungkin akan kita coba nanti jika rencana yang pertama gagal," kata Monta.

"Rencana pertama nya yang mana yah?" tanya Sena dengan tampang oon. (Baca: Bego)

"Yang itu lo, kita lari-lari diantara siswa-siswa yang keluar sekolah pada saat pulang nanti," jawab Monta.

"Oh, ok baiklah," ucap Sena.

**ooOOoo**

Teeeet… teeeet

Bel pertanda pulang berbunyi, Sena, Monta dan Suzuna sudah bersiap untuk berlari diantara kerumunan siswa,

"1, 2, 3," Aba-aba Monta membuat 3 serangkai itu berlari kocar kacir, kesana kemari seakan-akan di kejar sesuatu atau mengejar sesuatu.

Tak lama mereka berhasil keluar dari kerumuan para siswa, sesekali Sena menatap ke belakang kalau-kalau Hiruma mengikuti dari belakang.

Saking asyik nya melihat ke belakang Sena tidak sadar ada orang di depan nya. Bruk, tabrakan tak bisa di hindari.

Sena POV

"Aduh," ringis ku kesakitan sambil memegangi pantat ku yang telah menjadi bantalan ketika aku jatuh. "Hey, pendek sialan, apa kau tidak punya mata sialan?" ucap pemuda yang kutabrak tadi. Kupandangi sosok orang yang ku tabrak tadi, rambut spiky berwarna kuning, gigi taring yang bertebaran di mulut nya, telinga lancip dengan aksesoris 3 buah anting, dan dagu yang lancip, tidak salah lagi dia Hiruma-kun. Kulihat dia sekali lagi, nampak sebuah AK-47 di topang kan nya di bahu nya yang bidang, memang benar dia adalah Hiruma Youichi. Glek, ku telan ludah ku dengan agak gugup. "Mau kemana kau lari-lari sialan seperti itu pendek sialan?" tanya nya yang membuat ku semakin gugup.

End of Sena POV

"Itu, aku, kami," ucap Sena terbata-bata.

"Kami hanya sedaaaang," ucap Monta dengan bingung mencari alasan.

"Kami sedang pemanasan," kata Suzuna ngeles.

"Nah, iya betul, kami tadi baru aja pemanasan," kata Monta mengiyakan.

"Eh, iya betul begitu," kata Sena mengiyakan juga.

"Pemanasan yah?" ucap Hiruma dengan tawa iblis merekah di wajah nya. "Kalau begitu cepat kalian lari 10 keliling sialan di lapangan sialan," teriak Hiruma sambil menembak kan AK-47 nya secara membabi buta.

Semua yang berada di sana hanya berlari-lari menghindari peluru yang di tembakkan oleh Hiruma, dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit Sena telah menyelesaikan lari 10 keliling perintah Hiruma, namun ke dua teman nya memerlukan waktu 10 menit untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu.

**ooOOoo**

"Sepertinya kita pakai rencana ke 2," ucap Sena.

"Rencana yg manjat dinding sekolah?" tanya Monta.

"Yap, kau benar, rencana yg itu," kata Sena.

Tak lama mereka sudah berada di dekat tembok sekolah yang jauh dari pengelihatan Hiruma mau pun yang lain nya.

"Jadi siapa yang mau memanjat lebih dulu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ladies first," ucap Sena singkat.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bisa manjat tembok yg lumayan tinggi ini," keluh Suzuna.

"Aku dan Monta akan membantu mu dari bawah," ucap Sena.

"Awas kau yah kalau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan," kata Suzuna sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tenang saja, Monta tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam, kalau dia melakukan hal yang macam-macam nanti aku yang turun tangan," Kata Sena.

"Bukan Monta, tapi kau," bentak Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu jika dia macam-macam aku yang akan turun tangan," ucap Monta.

"Ukh, berat sekali, aku tak menyangka seorang cheerleader seberat ini," kata Sena yang mengangkat Suzuna.

"Sabar sedikit, hampir sampai,"

"Hup,"

Suzuna melompat keluar tembok, tapi tanpa disangka-sangka oleh nya.

"Suzuna, katanya kau mau membersihkan Devil Bats Club house," bentak Mamori.

"Eh, Mamo-nee, sedang apa Mamo-nee di sini?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, cepat kau ikut aku, kita harus membersihkan seluruh Devil Bat Club house sekarang juga," celoteh Mamori sambil menarik tangan Suzuna.

"Seperti nya itu adalah Mamori-neechan," bisik Sena.

"Kau benar, kira-kira rencana kita gagal tidak yah?" bisik Monta juga.

"Hey kalian berdua disana, sedang apa bisik-bisik," Teriak pemuda dengan bobot 100 kg lebih.

"Eh, Kurita-kun, tidak apa-apa kok kami hanya berunding," kata Sena sambil bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Oh, begitu yah, baiklah kalalu begitu kesini sebentar ada yg ma-," belum selesai Kurita berbicara mereka berdua telah lari kontang lantang kesana kemari.

**ooOOoo**

"Rencana ketiga," kata Monta.

"Rencana nyamar jadi guru?" tanya Sena.

"Emmm, itu boleh juga, sebenarnya maksud ku pura-pura buang sampah," kata Monta.

**ooOOoo**

Set, mereka melihat kiri dan kanan.

"Hey Monta, sepertinya berhasil, tidak ada yg menyadari kalau kita menyamar," bisik Sena yang menyamar.

"Hey Sena, jangan bergerak gerak, nanti bisa jatuh," bisik Monta sambil menyeimbangkan diri nya.

"Permisi pak guru," sapa 3 orang dari belakang.

"Glek, bagaimana ini Monta? Apa kita harus lari saja?" bisik Sena.

"Lari gundul mu peyang, kalo kau yang di bawah dan aku yang di atas nggak papa, ini masalah nya sekarang aku yang di bawah dan kau yang di atas," bisik Monta sambil marah-marah.

"Sudah kuduga rupanya kau bukan pak guru,"

"Eh, bagaimana ini? Oh ya gimana kalo kita misah sekarang lalu lari, toh dia sudah tau kalo kita bukan guru," usul Sena.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Monta.

Set, mereka memisahkan diri, kemudian berlari masing-masing, Sena lari ke kanan, Monta lari ke kiri.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos dari kami, ayo Trio Haha tangkap mereka," perintah Juumonji kepada dua teman nya yaitu Kuroki dan Toganou.

"Kecepatan," Ucap Kuroki.

"Kekuatan," Ucap Toganou pula.

"Teknik," Ucap Juumonji mengakhiri serangan mereka pada Monta.

"Aduuuuh,"

Bruk, dengan cepat Monta bisa di rubuhkan bagai sapi yang di rubuhkan oleh koboi.

"Satu orang lagi," teriak Juumonji.

"Tolooong akuuuuu," ucap Sena sambil lari-lari menjauh dari Trio Haha.

"Tunggu kau Sena, mau kemana kau? Apa kau mau melarikan diri dari latihan Amefutto?" tanya Kuroki sambil berteriak teriak.

"Tidaaaaak, aku hanya latihan berlari," ucap Sena dengan masih tidak mengurangi kecepatan nya.

"Hah?" Juumonji mengawali.

"Haah?" Toganou melanjutkan.

"Haaaaaaah?" Kuroki mengakhiri.

"Kalau begitu lewatilah kami bertiga kalau kau benar-benar mau latihan," tantang Toganou.

'Eh, sepertinya aku memang harus berbalik, aku harus menyelamatkan Monta, lalu kami berdua akan pergi ke konser akbar itu, maafkan aku Suzuna, aku tidak bisa mengajak mu karena aku tidak tau kau dimana,' ucap batin Sena.

**ooOOoo**

"Hachuuu," seketika Suzuna bersin di dalam Devil Bat Club house yg kotor nya bukan main.

"Mamo-nee boleh aku berhenti sekarang aku rasa aku kurang sehat," mohon Suzuna.

"Bertahanlah Suzuna-chan, kan setelah ini kita akan ke sana," ucap Mamori seraya senyum.

**ooOOoo**

"Baiklah tidak ada cara lain, majulah kalian," ucap Sena memutar tubuh nya 360°.

Dengan cepat dia berlari menembus dan menerjang pertahanan dari Trio Haha, teknik andalan nya pun di keluarkan, Devil Bat Ghost. Dengan mudah nya Sena melewati 3 Lineman itu. Dengan segenap usaha nya dia mengangkat Monta, dan kemudian terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, walaupun lari Sena agak melambat gara-gara harus menopang berat Monta. Namun, tetap saja mereka tidak terkejar.

Tetapi hal yang mengejutkan sekaligus mengerikan terjadi, sang Kapten Neraka telah memanggil peliharaan nya yang bernama Cerberos. Tentu saja sang peliharaan langsung berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Pepatah bilang sepandai-pandai tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga, dan itulah yang terjadi pada Sena dan Monta. Sepandai pandai Sena berlari tetap saja dia akan tertangkap oleh Cerberos.

Setelah tertangkap mereka berdua di interogasi oleh Kapten Neraka, namun mereka hanya bekap diam. Karena hanya diam saja mereka berdua di beri hadiah berupa digantung terbalik di tiang.

"Toloooong akuuuuu," jerit Monta.

"Sudahlah Monta, jika kau banyak bergerak begitu bisa-bisa kau akan cepat pingsan karena terlalu banyak darah ke kepalamu," ucap Sena dengan santai.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Monta.

"Ah, aku tau, mumpung tidak ada yang menjaga cepat kau lepaskan diri mu dengan gaya monyet mu yang seperti biasa," ucap Sena yang kali ini menjadi sepintar si pitak Yukimitsu.

"Kau itu memberi saran atau menghina ku sih?" tanya Monta.

"Sudahlah lakukan saja sebelum ada yang melihat," bisik Sena.

Sebuah tiang dengan tali tambang bukan lah hal yang berat bagi Monta, dengan cepat dan sigap dia telah melepaskan diri dari tiang itu.

"Bagus, sekarang cepat lepaskan aku," bisik Sena dengan menaikkan nada nya agar terdengar oleh Monta yang berada di bawah tiang.

Tak lama mereka berdua telah lepas dari ikatan itu.

**ooOOoo**

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sena yg kembali oon.

"Tentu saja pakai rencana terakhir, tapi kali ini bukan tas kita yang di masukkan ke dalam tong sampah," ucap Monta.

"Lalu apa yang masuk ke dalam tong sampah?" tanya Sena.

"Yang masuk ke dalam tong sampah adalah kita berdua, kalau tidak salah sebentar lagi ada petuas yang membuang sampah," kata Monta.

"Hmm, kau benar juga, dengan begitu kita tidak akan di curigai," kata Sena.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Hey Monta, apakah ini yang di sebut mengorbankan sesuatu untuk sesuatu yang kita inginkan?" tanya Sena dari tong sampah yang satu.

"Mungkin begitu," kata Monta dari tong sampah yang satunya.

"Ssst, sepertinya ada yang datang," bisik Sena dari tong sampah yg satu.

Rupanya benar saja seseorang mengangkut tong sampah itu, tong yang pertama diangkat adalah tong sampah tempat Monta sembunyi kemudian yang satunya. Setelah keluar dari tong sampah bukan sampah yang dilihat namun sosok iblis yang dilihat.

"Hah? Hiruma-kun?" ucap Sena bingung.

"Sepertinya di ikat terbalik di tiang sialan dengan tambang sialan belum mebuat kalian jera yah," ucap Hiruma.

"Tidak kok, kami jera, sungguh kami benar-benar jera," ucap Monta ketakutan.

"Mungkin jika kaki sialan dan tangan sialan kalian di ikat dengan rantai sialan dapat membuat kalian jera," ucap Hiruma sambil mengembangkan tawa seorang iblis sejati di wajah nya.

Sepersekon kemudian 2 orang pemuda telah terikat terbalik di atas tiang dengan rantai yang melilit ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Kali ini mereka tidak akan bisa lolos dengan cara yang sebelum nya, karena Youichi Hiruma telah duduk di dekat tiang itu, jika mereka berdua terlihat seperti merencanakan sesuatu, maka peluru AK-47 akan di arahkan ke mereka.

20 menit kemudian…

Wajah kedua pemuda itu memerah, Sena yang padahal dari tadi serius kini tengah tepar dalam posisi terbalik, sedangkan Monta, dia tengah nosebleed karena terlalu banyak darah mengalir di kepala nya itu.

"Hiruma, jangan ganggu Sena lagi, lihat dia sudah hampir koma begitu," teriak Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Wah, lihat jam berapa sekarang, sepertinya aku harus siap-siap, baiklah kalau begitu turunkan mereka berdua," ucap Hiruma seraya pergi entah kemana.

Tak lama kedua pemuda itu di turunkan. Namun mereka berdua dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

Byuuur, se-ember air di guyurkan ke wajah mereka berdua, sedetik kemudian Sena membuka matanya perlahan. Lain orang lain pula sifat, Monta yang di guyur secara mendadak terbangun dengan mata terbelalak, dia langsung tereak.

"Gawaaaat banjiiiiir, cepat selamatkan diri, taruh barang-barang ke tempat yang lebih tinggi," Teriak Monta Gaje.

"Aduuuh Mon-mon, kamu itu bukan ke banjiran tapi habis di guyur se-ember air tau," ucap Suzuna sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sena dengan wajah yg setengah sadar.

"Emm, jam 6 kurang 5 menit, memang kenapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Sepertinya kita gagal Monta," kata Sena patah semangat.

"Jangan putus asa dulu, masih ada waktu 5 menit sebelum kita berhasil lolos dari Deimon," ucap Monta.

"Memang kenapa kalian ingin meloloskan diri dari Deimon? Apakah kalian sudah tidak minat dengan Amefutto lagi?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukan begitu Mamo-nee, mereka ini sebenarnya mau bolos latihan Amefutto gara-gara mau nonton konser akbar itu lo," jelas Suzuna.

"Eh, jadi kalian mau nonton konser akbar juga?" tanya Mamori.

"Hah? Juga? Apa maksud nya?" tanya Monta.

"Sebenarnya gini," jelas Mamori.

**FLASHBACK 23 jam yg lalu**

"Ya-ha, hey manager sialan, cepat panggil anak buah sialan ke Devil Bat club house sialan, ada hal sialan yg ingin kubicarakan dengan anak buah sialan," perintah Hiruma sang Akumo

"Iya iya, setelah aku menghabiskan krim sus yg lezat ini," jawab Mamori seraya melahap 1 krim sus kesukaan nya.

"Kekeke, kalau kau makan benda sialan itu terus kau akan jadi gemuk, manager sialan," ejek Hiruma.

"Mou, apa yg kau katakana Hiruma?" tanya Mamori dengan menahan amarah nya.

"Cih banyak bicara, cepat panggil anak buah sialan itu segera,"

Drrrrrrrrrdddd. Bunyi tembakan menghamburkan suasana.

**Skip Time **

"Dimana bocah pendek sialan dan bocah jelek sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Sena sudah pulang lebih dulu, katanya kakinya bengkak lagi, kalo Monta dia ada urusan penting jadi pulang duluan," jawab Mamori.

"Wait a minute, where is my beloved sister?" tanya Taki bingung tapi tetap dalam pose gaje.

"Suzuna sedang mengantar Sena kerumah nya, mugkin langsung pulang," jawab Mamori.

"Cih kedua bocah sialan itu," geram Hiruma.

"Jadi Hiruma, apa yg ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya makhluk obesitas a.k.a Kurita.

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya 2 kali, apa kalian tau besok hari apa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tentu saja hari Kamis, memang hari apa lagi?" jawab Juumonji.

"Kekeke, salah besar, besok adalah hari konser sialan dimana yg konser adalah Back-On sialan, Yui sialan, dan band sialan favorit ku yaitu Flow sialan, kekekeke," *nggak maksud ngebashing Back-On, Yui, maupun Flow*

"Eh, konser itu yah? Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana, tapi sayang nya besok kita banyak urusan kan?" kata Mamori pasrah.

"Hey Manager sialan, batalkan acara sialan yg akan kita lakukan besok, besok kita hanya akan latihan sialan selama 1 jam, kemudian kita akan nonton konser sialan itu," perintah Hiruma.

"Kudengar harga tiket nya mahal lo, apa kita semua bisa nonton?" tanya Musashi.

"Kekeke, masalah dana sialan itu sudah diurus oleh kepala sekolah sialan," jelas Hiruma.

"Yeeee, kita semua akan nonton konser akbar," tereak Taki kegirangan. "Tapi my beloved sister dan 2 bocah itu tidak tau kan? Lantas bagaimana?" lanjut Taki yg kali ini bingung.

"Hey manager sialan, kau beritau mereka bertiga," perintah Hiruma lagi.

"Eh, baiklah besok akan kuberitau mereka,"

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Hah? Hiruma-Kun?" ucap Sena tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau bilang pada kalian bertiga kemaren, tapi berhubung aku gak ketemu-ketemu sama kalian bertiga dan pulsa ku sedang sekarat, jadi kabar nya baru bisa di sampaikan sekarang," kata Mamori.

Teeett… teeeettt…

Sebuah klakson yg nyaring berbunyi.

"Hey, tunggu apa lagi kalian semua, cepat masuk ke Devil Bat Bus sialan. Flow sialan tidak akan menunggu kita Ya-Ha," kata Hiruma tertawa iblis dari dalam bis.

5 menit kemudian mereka sampai di konser akbar itu, mereka sampai di saat event yang tepat, baru 1 menit yang lalu konser telah di mulai.

Konser itu di buka oleh penampilan Back-On dengan lagu berjudul Blaze Line.

**U maku tobi dase nai**

**Sonna toki wa**

**Kanjiru mamani ha ne wo hiroge**

**Togire souna**

**Omoi wo kono sora ni, utsushite**

**Clash & dash! X2 kyouteki ko gekha!**

**I Lock the next target like the geurilla**

**Me mataki shiteru mani in you area!**

**Kiroi seien merude sweet vanilla**

**Spot light abi tashikani chance tsukami **

**You gotta bump it yeah**

**First battle is in count down 3 2 1**

**Watch out! X2 I'm about the touch down**

Ketika lagu itu di nyanyikan, banyak orang yang jingkrak-jingkrak gak karuan lompat kiri kanan kayak kodok atau jangkrik karena saking serunya lagu tersebut. Dan tidak terkecuali Sena, Monta dan Trio haha.

**Donna tokki demo**

**Sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara**

**Nando date tachiagate**

**Ano hikari ga michibiku**

**Basho he ikouo**

**B-A-C-K-O-N come on X2**

**Hey cheer leaders shake your ass shake your tits for me**

**Keep on attacking so nejifusero**

**Don't be afraid you gotta break the scarecrows**

**I can see the eikou tsukanda eizo**

**Pass ma wa shitemo soke intercept!**

**This game yo yu desu**

**Cause we got atech! No time X2 you better check tokei no doubt**

**Victory and the game is set **

**Donna tokki demo**

**Sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara**

**Nanado date tachiagate**

**Ano hikari ga michibiku**

**Basho he ikouo**

**You gotta break the scarecrows**

**Bump X3 soku intercept**

**High voltage burikite red zone**

**We gonna get the eikou**

**[Repeat]**

**Donna tokki demo**

**Sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara**

**Nanado date tachiagate**

**Ano hikari ga michibiku**

**Basho he ikouo**

**Konna bo kudemo**

**Sasaete kureru kiimiga iru kara**

**Fuan o kete kibou o tsukande**

**Tsubasa hiroge tobitatsu ima**

**Asu o ega kou**

Kemudian di iringi kemunculan Yui dengan single nya yang berjudul Tokyo.

**Sumi nareta kono heya wo**

**Dete yuku hi ga kita**

**Atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru**

**Eki made mukau BASU no naka**

**Tomodachi ni MEERU shita**

**Asa no HOOMU de denwa mo shitemita**

**Demo nanka chigau ki ga shita**

**Furui gitaa wo hitotsu motte kita**

**Shanshin wa zenbu oitekita**

Ketika Yui mulai menyanyi, beberapa penonton ada yang nangis-nangis Bombay, entah karena ada irisan bawang Bombay atau kenapa mereka semua jadi nangis. Termasuk Suzuna dan Mamori.

**Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru**

**Sonna kurikaeshi ka na?**

**Tsuyogari wa itsudatte yume ni tsuduiteru**

**Okubyou ni nattara soko dere togireru yo**

**Hashira dashita densha no naka**

**Sukoshi dake naketekita**

**Mado no soto ni tsuduiteru kono machi wa**

**Kawara nai de to negatta**

**Furui gitaa wo atashi ni kureta hito**

**Toukyou wa kowaitte itte ta**

**Kotae wa sagasu no wa maou yameta**

**Machi darakede ii**

**Akai yuuyake ga biru ni togireta**

**Namida wo koraetemo**

**Tsugi no asa ga yattekuru tabigoto ni**

**Mayou koto datte aru yo ne?**

**Tadashii koto bakari erabe nai**

**Sore kurai wakatteru**

Dan kemudian akhirnya muncullah Flow dengan single nya yang berjudul Sign.

**I realize best screaming pain**

**Hearing loud in my brain**

**But I'm going straight ahead with the scars**

Walaupun baru di awal lagu, namun keadaan nampak riuh sekali, Kenapa? Yaiyalah gara-gara Hiruma saking suka nya sama Band bernama Flow itu, sampai-sampai dia nembakin peluru AK-47 nya kesana kemari. Kurita, Daikichi dan Taki yang sama-sama penggemar Flow pun agak merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Hiruma, tapi apa daya, kalau mereka melawan hanya akan ada pertumpahan darah.

Dan begitulah akhir dari perjuangan keras Sena dan Monta untuk Escape from De(i)mon, walau menguras tenaga namun mereka bahagia karena bisa nonton Konser nya Back-On. Dan fic ini pun diakhiri dengan potongan lagu sign yang terputus tadi

**Wasurete shimaebaii yo, kanji na kunacchaebaii**

**Suri muita kokoro nifuta shitanda**

**Kizutsuitatte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne**

**Sono ashi wo nikizuri nagara mo**

**Miushi natta**

**Jibun jishin ga**

**Oto wo tatete**

**Kuzure teitte**

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga…**

**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte**

**Sekai ni oshitsubuserete shimau mae ni**

**Oboeteru kara, namida no sora wo**

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta**

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda**

**Kizutsu kanai tsuyosa yori mo, kizutsu kenai yasashisa wo**

**Sono koe wa dokoka kanashi sou de**

**Kake chigaeta**

**Buton mitai ni**

**Kokoro karada**

**Hanare teita**

**Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande…**

**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte**

**Sekai ni oshitsubuserete shimau mae ni**

**Oboeteru kara, namida no sora wo**

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta**

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda**

**Mitsuke kita**

**Ano nakigae wa**

**Machi ga ina ku sou**

**Jibun no data**

**Subete wa, kono toki no tame ni…**

**Kitto hajime kara wakka tetanda**

**Mou nidotto jibun dake wa hanasenai de**

**Kizuite kureta kimi he no aizu**

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta**

**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte**

**Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto…**

**Wasurenai de neegao no waka wo**

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta X2**

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda**

**OWARI**

**Ini fic terpanjang pertama saya, bayangin aja, dalam 1 cerita ini ada 20.619 character, widiih panjang bener. Mungkin ada yg bertanya-tanya kenapa kabur dari latihan Amefutto aja jadi bergenre Crime. Gini lo, secara teknis kabur itu termasuk tindak criminal, apalagi bagi pelajar, bisa-bisa di hukum penjara 1 bulan atau denda Rp 100.000,-. *Ngaco*. So, mungkin ada yg bingung kenapa judul nya jadi Escape from De(i)mon, begini, sebenarnya judul nya ini memiliki 2 arti, arti yg pertama yaitu Escape from Deimon yg satunya lagi Escape from Demon. Yah pokoknya gitu deh. Yg penting anda sekalian yg membaca fic ini harus Review, kalo nggak saya suruh Trio Haha untuk menghajar anda sekalian, Jadi R.E.V.I.E.W please…**


End file.
